


cheaper dates

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [19]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Eddie hires a young man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the Prostitution prompt for Kinktober, I decided to fill an old kinkmeme prompt calling for a sixteen year old prostitute Adrian getting hired by Eddie. There were two versions of the prompt, one that was just simply them boning, and one with a longer story. As for right now, it's just the short one, but who knows? We'll see if I get more ideas.

The boy is young, Eddie can tell; much too young to be out here, but that's how it is for most of them, and that's usually a good selling point. And he isn't in any position to criticize those who have that sort of preference, when he's the one out here looking, and he's the one who took one look at the blonde- who can't be much older than sixteen- and decided that he was the one for the night. He's in the mood for something different, and he's in the mood to not fucking question himself about why he's taken to hiring boys lately, instead of the full-figured women with the artificial red hair that he's always gravitated toward in the past.

Tonight, he isn't going to question himself, he isn't going to think about the why behind his actions, and when the kid catches sight of him, he makes this _face_ , and Eddie can already tell that he hates this guy. That's fine. He's not out here to fall in love.

“How much?” he asks, knowing the ropes well enough to know how to get straight to the point.

The kid keeps smirking at him, looking him up and down like Eddie is somehow beneath him even though he's the goddamn hooker. “Probably more than you can afford.”

He does this sort of thing out of costume, because he's not some freak who gets off on doing it in a mask, he swears, and what kind of image would that create for the Comedian, hiring boys? In his street clothes, he supposes he probably doesn't look wealthy, but if this little shit thinks he's worth more than somebody like him can afford, then he needs to learn to lower his standards.

“I don't know about that,” he replies. “Just tell me how much, princess.”

His smirk never falters and he delivers his rate- one hundred and fifty an hour, not too bad- with unwavering confidence. He looks smug, like he's won something, but Eddie just nods and says, “Alright. C'mon, I got a place.”

“Wh- hey, you have to pay first,” he says, faltering for the first time that night. Perhaps he's used to clients who look a little more high-class, and perhaps he really wasn't expecting Eddie to be willing to hire him.

“Sure, sure,” he mutters, reaching for his wallet and pulling out enough for two hours. “If it's longer'n that, I'll pay for the rest, but you don't start countin' until we're in the room, got it?”

They're quiet the rest of the way, to a hotel he frequents for things like this. He feels self-conscious, shuffling this pretty blonde past the front desk, but he reminds himself that nobody knows who he really is here, that it doesn't matter. Once he's got the kid up to the room, he points to a clock as if to say,  _Start counting the minutes now, if you want._

“Alright, and what would you like me to do for you tonight?” he asks, sounding like he's trying to conduct some sort of business. He's so damn professional and so damn _snobby_ that all Eddie really wants is to pound his face in, but he holds off on that because he's paying for this, and if he wants to beat someone up, he can do that for free. “I offer a variety of services, though I'll have to warn you, certain things cost extra.”

“Christ, kid, it's not like I'm gonna ask for none of the freaky shit,” Eddie grumbles. “Just suck me off, why doncha?”

“If that's what you want,” he says, sounding almost as if he's looking down on Eddie for the decision, infuriatingly enough. But he gets down on his knees with a sense of duty, freeing Eddie's cock and wrapping his lips around it without any hesitation. Getting sucked off by a guy is the same as by a woman, Eddie's learned, and he rests his hand on the back of the kid's head, groaning as he relaxes into this.

Goddamn, he needed this, and it's nice to have silence in the room, rather than the brat's snide remarks. If he didn't need this so bad, and if he hadn't already paid him, he might not have even put up with that for as long as he had, but he's been stuck since he handed the money over, and the brat is so fucking pretty, and he's so fucking lonely. He can put up with the bullshit, at least for a little bit.

Still, he's been annoying enough that Eddie doesn't feel very guilty about pulling his hair hard enough to earn a noise of protest, nor does he feel guilty about holding him so that he cannot move back at all. Once he's got him secured, he rocks his hips into the kid's mouth, until he's pushing himself so deep that he's causing him to gag, bringing tears to his eyes. Yes, this is exactly what he needed, and he groans in contentment, feeling himself growing closer and closer already.

He can get off just like this, and he thinks that's exactly what he's going to do tonight, at least at first. With how much he's paid, he's sure he'll bounce back in time to fuck the brat and, if not, he can afford more. He can always afford more, and as much as he hates to admit it, he kind of enjoys the infuriating conversations. Eddie's always felt more comfortable angry, and to find someone who can piss him off so easily...

When he comes, he forces the boy to swallow, and he holds on for a long time after that, taking his time to catch his breath. For a moment, they're both silent, even after he lets the kid go and they rest together, Eddie slumping against a wall and the other sitting on the edge of the bed. He thinks about asking for his name, but he doubts he'll get a real response.

“Ya got a name?” He says it anyway, not minding if the answer is false. It's not like it really fucking matters, in the long run. “Or at least somethin' I can call you?”

There is a pause before he says, “Adrian.” Whether it's real or not doesn't matter at all, Eddie thinks, and he grins to him, shaking his head. He decides that tonight is going to be a long one, and goes for his wallet.

 


End file.
